АРХИВ ПЕСЕН IntervisionSC
АНГЛИЙСКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: A A Day To Remember – All I Want A Friend In London – New Tomorrow Aarzemnieki – Cake to Bake ABBA – The Winner Takes It All ABBA – When All Is Said And Done AC⁄DC – Thunderstruck Ace Wilder – Busy Doin' Nothin Ada Reina - Chocolate Y Miel Ada Reina – Non Mi Importa Di Te Adam Lambert – Another Lonely Night Adam Lambert – Ghost Town Adam Lambert – Time For Miracles Adam Lambert - Whataya You Want For Me Adam Lambert feat. Laleh - Welcome To The Show Adda - Se Vede Pe Fata Ei Adel Tawil – Weinen Adele – Rolling in the Deep Adele - Set Fire To The Rain Adele – Skyfall Adеlе – Somеone Likе Yоu Adelen - Bombo Adelen – Ole A-Dessa & Борис Моисеев – Я бальник Adi Bity – Yareah Male Adi Ulmansky ft. Borgore - Was It You? Adria – Falling Afric Simone – Hafanana After Marianne – Marianne Against The Current - Young & Relentless Agata Dziarmagowska – Drop Drop Agnes – Don't Go Breaking My Heart Agnes – Nu Maste Vi Dra Agnes Obel – Riverside A-Ha – Butterfly, Butterfly A-Ha – Take On Me A-Ha – Velvet Ai Оtsukа - Wаtаshi Ailee – I Have Nothing Ailee - I Will Show You Aimer - Insane Dream Aine Cahill – The Pictures AJR - Weak Akcent – Kylie Akcent feat. Sandra N – Amor Gitana Akon feat. DJ Antoine – Holiday Akon ft Zion – I Love The Way She Moves Akos – Igazan Alan Walker – Alone Alan Walker – Faded Alb - Ididudid Alberie Hadergjonaj – Asnjehere Albin ft. Kristin Amparo - Din Soldat Alcazar – Blame It On The Disco Alcazar – Not a sinner nor a saint Alcazar – Young Guns (Go For It) Aleksandra Janeva - Eve Me Pak Aleksandra Janeva - Zosto Bas Ti Alekseev – А я пливу Alekseev – Пьяное солнце Alekseev - Чувствую душой Alessandra Amoroso – Ti Aspetto Alessia Cara – Here Alessio Bernabei – Io E Te = La Soluzione Alessio Bernabei - Noi Siamo Infinito Alesso & Calvin Harris feat. Theo Hutchcraft - Under Control Alesso & OneRepublic – If I Lose Myself Alesso feat. Sirena – Sweet Escape Alesso ft. Tove Lo – Heroes Alex C feat. Y-Ass - Du Hast Den Schoensten Arsch Der Welt Alex Gaudino feat Crystal Waters - Destination Calabria Alex Hepburn – Under Alexa Goddard – We Broke The Sky Alexandra Burke – Hallelujah Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Joner – Cinderella Alexandra Joner - Tap Dance Alexandra Stan – Mr Saxobeat Alexandrina Hristov – Orasul Umbre Alexandros Tsopozidis – Male Alexe Gaudreault - Eclat Alfred Hall – So Bright Alice Boman - Waiting Alice Merton - No Roots Alice On The Roof – Mystery Light Alicia Keys – Girl On Fire Alicia Keys – No One Alicios feat. Juliana - Mpita Njia Alida – Feathers Aliife - TLM Aliona Moon – O Mie Alishmas ft. Mehdi Jahani – Aroom Aroom Alisia & Sarit Hadad – Shtom Me Zabelejish Alistair Griffin feat Kimberley Walsh - The Road Aliyah – Stapelgek Alizee – Blonde Alizee – Les Collines Alizee – Moi Lolita All Wrong And The Plans Change - I Get Down Allie X – All The Rage Alma - Chasing Highs Alma – Dye My Hair AlunaGeorge - Not Above Love Alvaro Soler - El Mismo Sol Alvaro Soler – Sofia Aly & Fila feat. Roger Shah & Susana - Unbreakable Alyah – Sesal Separuh Nyawa Alyosha - Безоружная Alyosha – Капли Alyosha – Моё сердце Alyosha – Ты моё всё Alyssa Reid ft. Likewise – Badlands Amanda Lear – La Bete Et La Belle Amaranthe – Drop Dead Cynical Amaryllis – Afto Na Meinei Metaxy Mas Amaryllis – Gyrisa Selida Amber - Borders Amber Run – I Found Amel Bent – Ma Philosophie Amelia Lily – You Bring Me Joy American Authors - Best Day Of My Life Amine – Senorita Amir – Oasis Amir – On Dirait Amira feat. DiezZ – Mai Stai Amit Mishra & Shilpa Rao - Bulleya Amna – Viata E O Aventura Amr Diab - Wayah Amy Lee - Speak To Me Amy Winehouse – Back To Black Amy Winehouse — You Know I'm No Good Ana Andrzejewska – Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie Ana Nikolic & Aca Lukas - Sizofrenija Ana Stanic – Neka Gori Sve Ana Stanic - Prica Za Pamcenje Anabela - Emotivno Labilna Anabela – Nocna Patrola Anael - Glow Anahi - Amnesia Anahi feat. Miranda & Moderatto - Click Anahi feat. Wisin – Rumba Anastasia - Heavy On My Heart Anavae – Feel Alive Ancient Bards – In My Arms Andre – Srti Arajin Khosqy Andrea – Nai-Velik Andrea feat. Galena - Bliasak Na Kristali Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Con Te Partiro Andrea Demirovic - Just Get Out Of My Life Andreas Weise – Bring Out The Fire Andreea Banica feat Dony – Una noche Andy – Toe Nabashi Anelia - Got Mi E Anelia – Iskam Te, Poludyavam Anelia & Kyriacos Georgiou - Kazhi Mi Aneta – We Could Be Lions Anggun – Mon Meilleur Amour Anggun – No Stress Anggun - Saviour Angus & Julia Stone – Big Jet Plane Anina – Brain Break Anise K feat. Bella Blue & Snoop Dogg - Walking On Air Anja Nissen – Triumph Anjeza Shahini – Uje Ne Shkretetire Ann Sophie – Get Over Yourself Anna Kanzig – Drive All Night Anna Kanzig - Get Out Anna Naklab – Whole Anna Naklab, Younotus feat. Alle Farben - Supergirl Anna Rossinelli – Bang Bang Bang Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Anna Tatangelo – Libera Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu Annalisa – Se Avessi Un Cuore Annalisa – Sento Solo Il Presente Annalisa – Splende Anne-Marie – Alarm Anne-Marie - Ciao Adios Anouk - Nobody's Wife Anselmo Ralph – Nao Me Toca Anselmo Ralph – Unica Mulher Anterro ft.Elisa Kolk, Kristjan Kasearu - L.O.V.E Anton Ewald – Begging Anton Ewald feat. Medina - This Could Be Something Antonella Lo Coco – Optional Antonia – Hurricane Antonija Sola - Volimo Se Volimo Antonio Banderas - Cancion Del Mariachi Antonio Maggio - Mi Servirebbe Sapere Antra Stafecka – Maldugunis Dzesot Antti Tuisku – Pyyda Multa Anteeks Kunnolla Apocalyptica – Cold Blood Apostolia Zoi – Alli San Emena Aqua – Barbie Girl A.R. Rahman & Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho Aram MP3 - Help Aram MP3 – If I Tried Aram Mp3 – Not Alone Arash – On Est La Arash -She Makes Me Go Arash ft. Helena – Broken Angel Arash feat. Helena – One Day Arash feat. Snoop Dogg - OMG Aravis – Liberty Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? Arctic Monkeys – You Know I'm No Good Aria – Maze Ariana Grande – Into You Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Ariana Grande ft. Major Lazer - All My Love Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder Arilena – Aeroplan Arilena – Business Class Arilena - Nentori Arilena – Vegim Aris Makris - Stasou Arman Tovmasyan feat. Ksenona - Jana Jana Armenchik feat. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss Me Armin Van Buuren - Mirage Armin Van Buuren feat. Cristian Burns - This Light Between Us Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Army Of Lovers – Crucified Army Of Lovers – Sexual Revolution Aronchupa – I'm An Albatraoz Arsenium – Только с тобой Arstiðir – You Again Asaf Avidan - Different Pulses Asgeir – King And Cross Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Asking Alexandria - Moving On Asli Demirer feat. Gokhan Turkmen – Korkak Astrid S – Hurts So Good Ayumi Hamasaki - Zutto Aura Dione – Geronimo Aura Dione ft. Rock Mafia – Friends Aurela Gace – Feel The Passion Aurela Gace - Tranzit Aurelie Preston - All We Have Aurora - I Went Too Far Aurora – Real Life Aurora – Runaway Aurora – Running With The Wolves Avec - Waiting For Avicii & Martin Garrix - Waiting for Love Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend Avril Lavigne – Give You What You Like Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne – Rock N Roll Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go Awolnation – Sail Ayah Marar – Mind Controller Aynur Aydın – Bi Dakika Aynur Aydin – Life Goes On Aysel and Arash - Always Ayumi feat. Batyr – Hey-La Azis - Hop Azis - Mrazish Azis & Malina – Ne znaesh Azis & Tsalikis – Estar Loco Azis & Vanko - Kato Tebe Vtori Nyama Azuro feat. Elly – Hypnotize B Baby K feat. Giusy Ferreri – Roma-Bangkok Backstreet Boys - Everybody Rock You Body Badshah Fazilpuria, Sukriti Kakar, Neha Kakkar – Kar Gayi Chull Bahari – Altar Of The Sun Bang La Decks – Utopia Bang Yong Guk feat. Yang Yo Seob - I Remember Banks – Beggin For Thread Banks – Brain Banu Parlak - Narin Yarim Baptiste Giabiconi - Speed of Light Barei - I Don't Need To Be You Barei – Throw The Dice Barei – Time To Fight Basic Element feat Taz - Someone Out There Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted Basshunter – Now You're Gone Basshunter – Saturday Bastille - Send Them Off Basto & Natasha Bedingfield – Unicorn Battle Beast - King For A Day Bazart - Goud Bea Miller – Open Your Eyes Beatrice Egli - Federleicht Bebe - Me Fui Bebe Black – I'll Wait Bebe Rexha - I Can't Stop Drinking About You Bebe Rexha – I Got You Bebe Rexha – I'm Gonna Show You Crazy Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Becca Adams - I Will Beenie Man – Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Belinda – Bella Traicion Belinda – Dopamina Belly Ft. The Weeknd – Might Not Ben Delay - I Never Felt So Right Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson - Second Hand Heart Ben Hazlewood - Drive On Ben Hazlewood – Wanted Ben Hazlewood feat. Mali Koa Hood - Paint Me Black Ben Saunders & Glowinthedark – What You Do Benassi Bros Feat. Dhany - Every Single Day Benassi Bros feat.Dhany - Hit My Heart Bengu - Sahici Benjamin – Body Benjamin - Unbreakable Benny Benassi – Satisfaction Besa ft. Ansi – Kameleon Betul Demir - Aslan Payı Beyond The Black – In The Shadows Beyonce - Halo Beyonce – Single ladies Beyonce & Jay-Z – Crazy in Love Beyonce & Shakira – Beautiful Liar Big Scary – Leaving Home Billie – Give Me The Knife Billie - Talking Loud Billy - Love Don't Break Me Billy – Not Over You Bingo Players – Knock You Out Birdy – Keeping Your Head Up Birdy – Strange Birds Birdy – Wild Horses Birdy – Wings Birgir - Last For Long Bishop Briggs - River Bjork – All Is Full Of Love Bjornskov – En Anden Bjornskov – Venner For Evigt Bjornskov – Vi Er Helte Blackbriar - Until Eternity Bloom Twins – Amnesia Bloom Twins – Blue Blue – Breathe Easy Blue – I Can Blue Foundation - Bonfires Blue System – Only With You B.O.B. feat Hailey Williams – Wish Right Now Вo Feat. Dawn Richard – Di Di Bo Saris – The Addict Bob Sinclar - Groupie Boban Rajovic - Darovi Bodybangers Feat. Victoria Kern - Tonight Bogi – We All Bon Jovi – Its My Life Boney M - Sunny Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero Boom Boxx Feat Linda O - Balla Da Li Borgeous – Wildfire Boris Covali – Flying Boris Rene – Put Your Love On Me Børns – American Money Bosson – One In A Million Bouchra – Blanc Ou Noir Bovska – Kaktus Bovska – Long Way Bozo Vreco - Sahtijan Brendan Maclean – Tectonic Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn - Follow The Light Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn - Imaginary Brequette – Mas Brice Conrad - Oh La Bring Me The Horizon – Follow You Britney Spears - Break The Ice Britney Spears – Womanizer Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls Broadhurst – Little Lover Broods – Bridges Broods – Free Broods - Heartlines Broods – Mother & Father Brooke Fraser – Kings And Queens Brooke Fraser - Magical Machine Brooke Fraser – Psychosocial Bruna Karla – Como Aguia Bruno Correia - Tudo O Que Eu Quero Es Tu Bruno Mars – Grenade Bruno Mars – The Lazy Song Bryan Rice Feat. Julie - Curtain Call BTS – Fire Buck-Tick – Muma - The Nightmare Buhar Jerreau - 498 Burhan G - Din For Evigt Bustamante – Vivir Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca C C.C. Catch – Heaven And Hel Calido – Kreni Dalje Calle 13 feat. Silvio Rodriguez – Ojos Color Sol Calogero - J'ai Le Droit Aussi Calvin Harris ft Ayah Marar - Thinking About You Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside Camikaze feat. Zoe A'dore – Shadows Camila Cabello - Crying In The Club Camille – Coco Caralisa Monteiro – Phir Dekhiye Carla's Dreams – Imperfect Carla's Dreams - Te Rog Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez - Colgando En Tus Manos Carlos Rivera - Por Ti Carly Rae Jepsen - Curiosity Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You Carly Rae Jepsen – Run Away With Me Carly Rae Jepsen - Tonight I'm Getting Over You Caro Emerald – A Night Like This Carpark North – Unbreakable Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - 32 Cascada - Dangerous Cascada – Glorious Cascada – Miracle Cascada – Reason Casi – Lion Cassandre - Ma Revolution Cassandre – Nos Coeurs Libres Catarina Pereira - Mea Culpa Cazzette ft. Laleh - Blue Sky Celine Dion – A New Day Has Come Celine Dion – Eyes On Me Celine Dion – Loved Me Back To Life Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion – Parler A Mon Pere Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is Ciara – Dance Like We're Making Love Ciara – Paint It, Black Ciara ft. Nicki Minaj - I'm Out Chanee - Fallen Chanee & N'Evergreen – In a moment like this Charice – Louder Charice - One Day Charles Hamilton Ft. Rita Ora - New York Raining Charli XCX – Boom Clap Charli XCX - Break The Rules Charlie – Ghosts Charlotte OC – On & On Charlotte Perrelli ft. Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Chen Aharoni - Crazy Cher – Believe Cher - Dov'e L'Amore Cher - I Hope You Find It Cher – Pride Cher - Strong Enough Cher – You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me Cheraze – Promets Pas La Lune Cheryl Cole – Call My Name Cheryl Cole – Parachute Chester Page – Twist In My Sobriety Chet Faker - Gold Chiara – Angel Chiara – Mermaid In Love Chiara– What If We Chiara Grispo – Blind Chinkong feat. Antigo – Live Life Chinook - Go Home Chisu – Sabotage Chloe Howl - Magnetic Chloe Howl - Rumour Chris Holsten - Mexico Christiana Loizu - Phoenix Christina Aguilera – Candyman Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim & Mya & Pink - Lady Marmalade Christina Metaxa – Firefly Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Christina Perri – Burning Gold Christina Perri – Human Christine And The Queens - Saint Claude Christine And The Queens - The Loving Cup Christine Pepelyan – Mayrik Christopher - Free Fall Chvrches – Clearest Blue Chvrches – Leave A Trace Chryssanthemis – Aggelos Tis Gis Cici Manulashvili - Unarmed Claire – The Next Ones To Come Clark Owen feat. Лена Катина – Melody Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top of the World Claudia Faniello – When It's Time Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Real Love Clean Bandit ft. Louisa Johnson – Tears Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie – Rockabye Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson - Symphony Cleo – Zabiore Nas Coasts – Oceans Co-Ed – Bbiribbom Bberibbom Coeur De Pirate – Carry On Coeur De Pirate – Crier Tout Bas Coeur De Pirate – Drapeau Blanc Coldplay – Charlie Brown Coldplay – Paradise Colonia – Feniks Colonia – Lei Lei Conchita Wurst – Champagne Kisses Conchita Wurst – Colours Of Your Love Conchita Wurst – Firestorm Conchita Wurst – Heroes Conchita Wurst - My Lights Conchita Wurst – Pure Conchita Wurst – That's What I Am Conchita Wurst – Unbreakable Conchita Wurst – You Are Unstoppable Connell Cruise – Into The Wild Consoul Trainin - Take Me To Infinity Contessa – Running Corinne Bailey Rae - The Scientist Corson - Raise Me Up Courtney Barnett – Depreston Cserpes Laura – Babjatek Cserpes Laura – Ugysincs Mas Curly – So You D 365daband - Bong Bong Bang Bang Daan – La Crise Daddy Yankee & Natti Natasha - Otra Cosa Daft Punk - Get Lucky Dallas Smith - Side Effects Dami Im – Gladiator Damir Kedzo – Kada Ljubav Stisne Zube Dan Balan - Chica Bomb Dan Balan – Funny Love Dana International – Ding Dong Dana International – Yeladim Ze Simcha Dania Gio - Face A Face Dania Gio – S'il Nous Plait Daniel Bloom feat. Mela Koteluk - Katarakta Daniel Djokic - Man On Fire Daniel Santacruz – Lento Danity Kane – Stay With Me Danny Saucedo – Dor For Dig Danny Saucedo– Sa Som I Himlen Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Danny Saucedo – Tokyo Danny Saucedo ft.Therese – If Only You Dante - Сердце Dara - K'vo Ne Chu Daria Zawialow – Kundel Bury Daria Zawialow - Malinowy Chrusniak Darin - Lovekiller Dasun Madhushan - Sewanallata Paata DATA Feat. Benny Sings - Don't Sing Dato – Straight Through My Heart Dato и Лигалайз – Джаная David Bisbal – Antes Que No David Carreira - Domino David Carreira – Primeira Dama David Carreira – Rien A Envier David Guetta ft. Estelle – One Love David Guetta feat. JD Davis – The World Is Mine David Guetta feat. Justin Bieber - 2U David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. Sam Martin – Dangerous David Guetta feat. Sia – Titanium David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf David Guetta ft. Usher – Without You David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson – This One's For You David Vendetta feat. Rachael Starr - Bleeding Heart Davit Kalandadze – Shentan Ertad Davor Badrov – Pola Kafane Davor Badrov – Svatovska Daya – Hide Away De Vet Du – Klä Av Dig Naken Dead Silence Hides My Cries – My Hard And Long Way Home Deadmau5 feat. Chris James – The Veldt Deborah Iurato – Libere Debrah Scarlett - Cynical Youth Debrah Scarlett – Dream Delain – Stardust Delia – Da Mama Delta Goodrem - Believe Again Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You Delta Goodrem - Running Away Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of the World Delta Goodrem – Wings Demi Lovato – Cool For The Summer Demi Lovato – Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Skyscraper Demira – Dragons Demy – I Alitheia Miazi Psema Demy – Nothing Better Demy – Poses Xiliades Kalokairia Demy – You Fooled Me Demy feat. Mike – Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esena Deni Bonestaj - Kad Suze Progovore Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo – Bailar Derya Ulug - Canavar Desi Slava – I Tova Shte Prezhiveya Desi Slava – V Drug Zhivot Despina Olympiou ft. Stereo Mike - De S’ Afino Ap’ Ta Matia Mou Despina Vandi – Ypofero Devrim Kaya – Hino Ao Sol Diaisthisi - Pegky Zina Dimos Anastasiadis Diana Vickers - The Boy Who Murdered Love Diandra – Lost Die Antwoord – Banana Brain Die Antwoord - Fat Faded Fuck Face Die Antwoord - Fok Julle Naaiers Die Antwoord – I Funk U Freeky Die Antwoord – Ugly Boy Die Happy – Survivor Dijana Bolic – Mogu Sama Dikla – Hu Kotev Ii Mami Dilara – Running Dimitar Andonovski - Ako Me Boli Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike feat. Ne-Yo – Higher Place Dinah Nah – I Am Diodato – Babilonia Disclosure ft. Lorde - Magnets DJ Bobo – Freedom DJ Bobo – Vampires Are Alive DJ Layla & AsoA – City of Sleeping Hearts Dj Layla feat Alissa – Single lady DJ Layla feat. Armina Rosi & Radu Sîrbu – Party Boy Dj Layla feat. Sianna – I'm Your Angel Dj Paul van Dyk feat Rea Garvey – Let go Dj Project feat. Adela – Suflet vandut DJ Zmija, DJ Speedy & Roby Rob - Igraj DNCE – Cake By The Ocean Doda – Nie Daj Sie Doda – Nie Pytaj Mnie Doda – Not Over You Dolcenera – Ora O Mai Piu (Le Cose Cambiano) Dominika Mirgova – Labut Don Omar ft. Lucenzo, Daddy Yankee - Danza Kuduro Donatan & Cleo – Slavica Donatan & Cleo – Sztorm Dorothy Bezzina -Autobiography Dorothy Bezzina - Starting From The End Dotan – Let The River In Dotter – Dive Dotter - My Flower Dr Alban Feat Melissa – Habibi Dragonette feat. Dada – Sweet Poison Drake – Hotline Bling Dua Lipa – Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Dua Lipa – Hotter Than Hell Dua Lipa – Last Dance Dune - Never Be Alone Dzenan Jahic – Miramar E Ece Seсkin - Aman Aman Echosmith – Cool Kids Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud Edea Demaliaj - Ne Edurne – Basta Edurne – Painkiller Eiríkur Hauksson – Valentine Lost Eisblume – Fur Immer Eivør - I Tokuni Eivør – Mjorkaflokar Elaine Martins – Santificacao Elaiza – Hurricane Elam Jay – Sunshine Eldar – Onu Sən De Electric Lady Lab – Hurts Electro Spectre - Your Love Is A Criminal Eleftheria Eleftheriou - To Kentro Tou Kosmou Elen Levon – Wild Child Elena Gheorghe feat. Glance – Mamma Mia Elena Risteska – Esen Vo Mene Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis Eleni Foureira – Ase me Eleni Foureira – Den Sou Xrostao Agapi Eleni Foureira - Mono Gia Sena Eleni Foureira – Mou`Pan H Agaph Eleni Foureira - Party Sleep Repeat Eleni Foureira – Pio Dinata Eleni Foureira – Sweetest Love Eleni Foureira feat. Midenistis - To Party Den Stamata Eliane – Venus & Mars Elif – Unter Meiner Haut Elina Born – Enough Elisa – Bruciare Per Te Elisa – No Hero Elize – Hot Stuff Ella Henderson – Ghost Ellen Xylander – Reckless Hearted Eliad – Sign Eliad – Spirits Ellie Goulding – Burn Ellie Goulding – Figure 8 Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do Ellie Goulding - Something In The Way You Move Elliphant – Could It Be Elliphant – North Star (Bloody Christmas) Elodie - Tutta Colpa Mia Elsa & Emilie - Chains Of Promises Elton John - Believe Eluveitie – The Call Of The Mountains Elvana Gjata – Njesoj Elvana Gjata ft. Capital T & 2Po2 - Lejla Elvina - Baki Elysa – Silence The Sirens Em Rossi – Earthquake Emeli Sande - Breathing Underwater Emeli Sande – Hurts Emeli Sande – My Kind Of Love Emeli Sande - Read All about it Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy - Daddy Emika – Centuries Emilia – Big Big World Emilia & Boris Dali – Obichay Me Emiliana Torrini – Jungle Drum Emilie Esther – Hey Love Emilie Nicolas - Pstereo Emilie Ramirez – Tranquilizer Emin – Amor Emin - Boomerang Emin – In Another Life Emin – Сбежим в Баку Emin и Ани Лорак - Зови Меня Emina Jahovic – I Da Mogu Emina Jahovic - Romeo Eminem - Without Me Eminem & Skylar Grey – I Need A Doctor Eminem feat. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie Eminem and Rihanna – Monster Eminem ft. Sia – Guts Over Fear Emma – Arrivera L'Amore Emma – Cercavo Amore Emma - Io Di Te Non Ho Paura Emma – L'amore Non Mi Basta Emma Bale - Worth It Emma Bale ft. Milow – Fortune Cookie Emma Louise – Illuminate Emma Mullings – Skinny Roads Emma Smetana - Waiting Emma Williksen – Addiction Emmelie de Forest – Drunk Tonight Emmelie de Forest – Hunter & Prey Emmelie de Forest – Let It Fall Emre Kaya – Yapboz Enigma ft. Anggun – Sadeness (Part II) Enrique Iglesias - Bailamos Enrique Iglesias – Be With You Enrique Iglesias - Escape Enrique Iglesias – Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) Enrique Iglesias feat. Usher – Dirty Dancer Enrique Iglesias – Hero Enrique Iglesias – Push Enrique Iglesias – Ring My Bell Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris & DJ Frank E – Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) Enrique Iglesias feat. Whitney Houston - Could I Have This Kiss Forever Enrique Iglesias feat. Luan Santana – Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat Enrike Iglesias and Ciara-Taking back my love Enya – May It Be Epica - Storm The Sorrow Era Istrefi - BonBon Era Istrefi feat. Felix Snow – Redrum Eric Saade – Girl From Sweden Eric Saade – Masquerade Eric Saade – Popular Eric Saade feat. Gustaf Noren – Wide Awake Eric Saade feat. Tone Damli – Imagine Ericka Jane – Favorite Lie Erika Selin – Break Me Up Erlend Bratland – Thunderstruck Eros Ramazzotti - Un Angelo Disteso Al Sole Esma & Lozano – Imperija Esma Redzepova – Dzelem Dzelem Essai - Je N'oublie Pas Estelle - Conqueror Euroband – This Is My Life Europe - The Final Countdown Eva – Shume Te Dua Por S'te Kam Eva Rivas - Apricote Stone Eva Simons feat. Konshens - Policeman Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Bludfire Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Celebrate The Rain Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson - Escape From Love Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence – Erase This Evanescence - My Immortal Evelina ft. Julma H – Fuulaa Evelina ft. Mikael Gabriel - Honey Evelina Young – Wildfire Evermore - Follow The Sun Eves The Behavior – TV Ewa Farna – Na Ostrzu Ewelina Lisowska - We Mgle Exo - Wolf F Fahrenhaidt – Frozen Silence Fall Out Boy – Centuries Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix Fall Out Boy feat. Demi Lovato – Irresistible Fallulah – Bridges Fallulah - Dried-Out Cities Fallulah – Give Us A Little Love Fally Ipupa ft. Youssoupha - Kitoko Fame On Fire – Hello Fancy - Flames Of Love Fani Drakopoulou – Kalitera Alitissa Far East Movement ft. Tiffany & King Chain – Don't Speak Faun – Walpurgisnacht Faun ft. Santiano – Tanz Mit Mir Faydee – Catch Me Faydee – Sun Don't Shine Faye – Breathe Out Fedde Le Grand – Put Your Hands Up For Detroit Fedde Le Grand ft. Ida Corr - Let Me Think About It Feder feat. Alex Aiono – Lordly Felin – Gossip Felix Jaehn feat. Jasmine Thompson - Ain't Nobody Fiesta – Gyulolve Szeretni Fifth Harmony – Boss Fifth Harmony – Miss Movin' On Fifth Harmony – Sledgehammer Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink – Worth It Filip Mitrovic – Zabranjeno Moje Florence + The Machine - Hurricane Drunk Florence + The Machine - Over the Love Florence + The Machine - Queen Of Peace & Long And Lost Florence + The Machine – Shake It Out Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man Flori & Soni Malaj – Fluturimi 3470 Florian Kempers feat. Rozalla – Everybody’s Free Fly Project – La Musica Fly Project – Mandala Foxes – Better Love Foxes – Let Go For Tonight Francesca Gagnon – Alegria Francesca Michielin – L'amore Esiste Francesco Gabbani - Tra Le Granite E Le Granate Frankmusik – I Remember Franky – Wake Up Franz Ferdinand - Stand On The Horizon Freaky Fortune feat. RiskyKidd - Rise Up Freddy Kalas – Pinne For Landet Freemasons feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer) Fulin – Icinden Oku Full Of Keys – Me And The Sea G G Girls - Call The Police Gabriela Guncikova – Cerny Andel Gabriella – Fighter Gabriella Cilmi – Sweet About Me Gabriella Gibboni – All In Gabrielle Aplin – Salvation Gabrielle Aplin – The Power Of Love Garou – Gitan Garou & Michel Sardou - La Riviere De Notre Enfance Garou, Daniel Lavoie, Patrick Fiori - Belle Gavin DeGraw – Fire G.E.M. – Away G.E.M - Goodbye Gemma Copas – Invisible George Maple – Lover Georgi Kay - In My Mind Geri Halliwell – Calling Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Men Getter Jaani – Rockefeller Street Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Rannamaja Getter Jaani & Maia Vahtramäe - Meelelahutajad Gianna Nannini – Indimenticabile Gigi Finizio – E tu mi manchi Gigi Radics - Over you Ginny Blackmore – Bones Ginny Blackmore & Stan Walker - Holding You Giorgos Papadopoulos – Oloi Mou Lene Gipsy Kings & Nancy Ajram - Ya Habibi Yalla Girls Aloud - Something New Giorgio Moroder feat. Sia - Deja Vu Giorgos Alkeos – Sintrimia I Zoi Mou Giorgos Alkeos & Friends – Opa Giorgos Sabanis – Mi Milas Giorgos Tsalikis — Den Sou Kanw Ton Agio Giulia Luzi - Un Abbraccio Al Sole Giulia Penna - Legocentrico Gjan – One More Drink Gjan – Tattoo Gjan – Wild Glasperlenspiel – Paris Globus – Save Me Globus – The Promise Gloria - Poludyavash Po Men Gloria - Pyasachni Kuli Goga Sekulic & Jasmin Jusic – Vuce Lopove Gorky Park – Moscow Calling Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know G.R.L. – Ugly Heart Grace ft. G-Eazy - You Don't Own Me Grace Capristo – One Woman Army Grace Jones - I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends Gregorian - Masters Of Chant Gregorian & Eva Mali - World Without End Greip – Vihma loits Greta Salome – Row Greta Salome feat Jonsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Grete Paia - Storie Untold Gretta Gunn - Metal Grimes - Kill V. Maim Grzegorz Hyzy & TABB – Wstaje Guliz Ayla – Sevgilim Gusttavo Lima feat. Laura S. – Not This Time (Vou Me Encontrar) Guy Sebastian – Black & Blue Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars H Hadise - Mesajımı Almıstır O Hadise – Prenses Hadise - Superman Hadise – Visal Haifa Wehbe – Breathing You In Haifa Wehbe – Habibi Ana Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE - Rock Bottom Halflives - Burn Haloo Helsinki! - Hulluuden Highway Haloo Helsinki! – Pulp Fiction Haloo Helsinki! - Rakas Haloo Helsinki! – Vapaus Kateen Jaa Halsey – Colors Halsey – New Americana Hands Like Houses - Colourblind Hands Like Houses – Introduced Species Hanna Pakarinen – Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hannah - Straight Into Love Hannah Schneider - Dreaming Kind Harel Skaat – Come To Us Harel Skaat – Hollow Harel Skaat – Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Harout Balyan feat. Chioma - Qez Sirum Em/ Forever Harper - Free World Harry Styles - Sign Of The Times Hayley Williams of Paramore - Stay The Night Hebe Tien – Insignificance Hedley – Hello Hedley – Lose Control Heize feat. Dean – Shut Up & Groove Helena – Paper House Helena - Sunlight Helena Paparizou - Agkaliase Me Helena Paparizou – Don't Hold Back Helena Paparizou - Fiesta Helena Paparizou – Gigolo Helena Paparizou - Haide Helena Paparizou – Just Walk Away Helena Paparizou – Misi Kardia Helena Paparizou - Otan Aggeli Klene Helena Paparizou – Survivor Helena Paparizou feat. Playmen - I Hate Myself Helene Fischer - Atemlos Durch Die Nacht Helly Luv – Risk It All Hera Bjork – Because You Can Hera Bjork – Je Ne Sais Quoi Hildur - I'll Walk With You Himbrimi – Tearing Holly Dolly - Dolly Song Holy Molly - For Ma Ma Home Town – Where I Belong Honey – Lalalove Honey – Morze Slow Honey – No One Hooverphonic – Badaboum Hooverphonic – Mad About You Hovig – Stone In A River How I Became The Bomb – Ulay, Oh Hozier - From Eden Hozier - Take Me To Church Hozier – Work Song Hulda – Every Drop Hulya Avsar – Bana Bir Koca Lazim Hurts - Beautiful Ones Hurts – Illuminated Hurts - Nothing Will Be Bigger Than Us Hurts – Rolling Stone Hurts – Some Kind Of Heaven Hurts - Somebody To Die For Hurts - Stay Hurts - The Water Hurts – Wings Hurts - Wonderful Life Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue – Devotion I I See Stars - Calm Snow Ibeyi - Away Away Icona Pop - All Night Ifigenia – Ena Fili Ifigenia - Gia Sena Iggy Azalea – Team Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora - Black Widow Il Divo - Adagio Il Volo – Il Mondo Il Volo – L'amore Si Muove Il Volo - Si Me Falta Tu Mirada Ilhama – Out Of Reach Illaria - Я жива ILYB - So Wild Imagine Dragons - Believer Imagine Dragons - Demons Imagine Dragons – Radioactive Imany – Don’t Be So Shy Imany – Lately Imany – The Good, The Bad, And The Crazy Imany – You Will Never Know In This Moment - The Fighter In This Moment – Whore Ina Wroldsen & Broiler - Lay It On Me Indila – Derniere Danse Indila – Love Story Indila – Mini World Indila – SOS Indila – Tourner Dans Le Vide Indira Radic – Kakav Takav Si Infected Mushroom – Artillery Inna – Bad Boys Inna – Yalla Inna feat. Daddy Yankee - More Than Friends Inna feat. J Balvin - Cola Song Iowa – Мама Ira Losco - 7th Wonder Ira Losco - The Way It's Meant To Be Ira Losco - We Are The Soldiers Irma – I Know Isa – What Are We Ishtar Alabina - A Paris Ismail YK - Geber Hain Iva Curic – Secer Ivana Elektra Feat. DJ Buka & Ermano - Lomi Mala Iveta Mukuchyan – Amena Iveta Mukuchyan – Ari Yar Iveta Mukuchyan - Keep On Lying Ivi Adamou – La La Love Ivi Adamou – Sose Me Ivi Adamou feat. Courtney & Elisavet Spanou - Sway Ivy Levan – Who Can You Trust Ivy Quainoo – Wildfires (Light it Up) Ivy Quainoo – You Got Me Iyeoka – Simply Falling J Jackie Chan – City Jackie Thomas – It's Worth It Jain – Come Jakarta – One Desire Jala Brat & Dado Polumenta - Dominantna Jamala – Шлях додому James Arthur – Impossible James Arthur – Recovery Jamie Grace ft. tobyMac - Hold Me Jamie McDell - Crash Jamiroquai – King For A Day Jan Oliver – Dancing Alone Jan Oliver - Stay Young Janet Leon – Heartstrings Janice - Love You Like I Should Janna - Sa Et Ole Hullu Jannika B – Seuraavaan Elamaan Jannike – Into The Sun Jarina De Marco – Paranavigar Jasmine Kara – Paralyzed Jasmine Thompson – Adore Jasmine Thompson – Do It Now Jason Derulo – Want To Want Me Jason Derulo – Wiggle Jason Mraz – Living In The Moment Justin Bieber ft. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You Jay Khan - Nackt Jay Sean – Ride it Jay Sean – Tonight Jay-Z feat. Mr. Hudson – Young Forever Jedward - Waterline Jelena Rozga – Moderna Zena Jelena Rozga – Nirvana Jelena Tomasevic – Da Mi Je Da Mi Se Vrati Jelena Tomasevic – Kosava Jelena Tomasevic – Oro Jencarlos Canela - Mi Corazon Insiste Jenni Vartiainen – Junat Ja Naiset Jenni Vartiainen – Missa Muruseni On Jenni Vartiainen - Suru On Kunniavieras Jenni Vartiainen – Turvasana Jennifer Lopez - Hold It Don't Drop It Jennifer Lopez – I Ain't Your Mama Jennifer Lopez – If You Had My Love Jennifer Lopez – Waiting For Tonight Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull - On The Floor Jenny Langlo – Next To You Jerome Price – Me Minus You Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself Jess Glynne – Hold My Hand Jess Glynne – Right Here Jesse & Joy – Ecos De Amor Jessica Lowndes – Nothing Like This Jessica Mauboy – Never Be The Same Jessica Mauboy – Pop A Bottle Jessica Mauboy – This Ain't Love Jessie J - Breathe Jessie J – Domino Jassie J – Flashlight Jessie J – Price tag (feat. B.o.B.) Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang Jessika – Fandango Jesus Culture – Rooftops JFDR - White Sun Jimmy Ahlen – Storm Jippu & Samuli Edelmann - Pimeä Onni Joachim Witt – Gloria Joana Zimmer - When We Dance Joao Lucas e Marcelo – Eu quero tchu eu quero tcha Joe Dassin – Et Si Tu N`Existais Pas Joe Moore – Invincible Joel Madden, Delta Goodrem, Seal, Ricky Martin - Diamonds Joelle - Save Me Joey Moe – Million John Legend – All of Me John Legend feat. Ludacris – Tonight JoJo – Save My Soul JoJo – Too Little To Late Jokeren feat. Pauline – Kun Os To Jolin Tsai – Love Love Love Jolin Tsai – Play Jon Henrik Fjallgren – Jag Ar Fri Jon Norgaard – Sidste Sang Joni - Waterfall Jonsi - Tornado Josef Salvat – Open Season Josephine – Esu Ki Ego Josephine feat. REC - Kalokairines Stigmes Josh Groban – Remember Me Jovana & Marija – Nismo Smeli Juanes – La Camisa Negra Juanes ft. Kali Uchis - El Ratico Judah Gavra – Falling Jula – Nie Zatrzymasz Mnie Jule Vera – Die Trying Julia - Around Julias Moon – Bay Julias Moon – Lipstick Lies Juliet Simms – Wild Child Julio Iglesias & Dolly Parton - When You Tell Me That You Love Me Jung Yong Hwa & Jj Lin – Checkmate Junior Jack ft Shena – Stupidisco Junk Riot – Untouched Juri Pootsmann - Nii Voi Naa Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River K K3l – Mine Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow Kadebostany – Frozen To Death Kadie Elder – First Time He Kissed A Boy Kafka Tamura – Lullabies Kaliopi – Crno i Belo Kaliopi - Melem Kallay Saunders Andras - Fly Kallay Saunders Andras – Running Kallay Saunders Band – #Joy Kamaliya – Aphrodite Kamelia – Amor Kamelia – Manastir Kari Jobe - Find You On My Knees Karl Wolf – Go Your Own Way Karlien Van Jaarsveld – Hande Karo – Silhouette Karol G - Ya No Te Creo Kasia Mos - Addiction Kat Dahlia – I Think I'm In Love Kat Graham – Power Kat Graham – Put Your Graffiti On Me Kat Graham – Wanna Say Kat Graham feat. Babyface - Secrets Kat Vinter – Sooner Or Later Kate Boy – Northern Lights Kate Havnevik – Falling Katea - That Ain't Love Katerina Lioliou – Ela Katerina Stikoudi – Se Ena Oneiro Katia Feat. Wildboyz – Boom Sem Parar Kato & Safri Duo feat. Bjornskov – Dimitto Kato feat. Shontelle – I'm In Love Katy B – Crying For No Reason Katy B – Stil Katy Perry – Firework Katy Perry – Hot N Cold Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl Katy Perry - Roar Katy Perry – Starstrukk Katy Perry – The One That Got Away Katy Perry – This Is How We Do Katy Perry – Unconditionally Katy﻿ Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T. Kay Figo – Kanyelele Kejsi Tola - Carry Me in Your Dreams Kejsi Tola – Perendeshe e Fantazise Kelly Clarkson – Because of You Kelly Clarkson – Piece By Piece Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Kelsea Ballerini - Peter Pan Kendji Girac – Andalouse Kendji Girac – Cool Kendji Girac – Tu Y Yo Kensington – Streets Keri Hilson feat. Nelly - Lose Control Kerli – Blossom Kerli - Diamond Hard Kerli – Feral Hearts Kesha – Tik Tok Keshyou - Ризамын Kevin & Karla - The Greatest Kida – Boni Zo Kiesza – Hideaway Kiesza – Sound Of A Woman Kiesza – Stronger Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight Kiki Doll – Hey Mister Kilians – Hometown Killing Me Inside – Hilang Kim Lian - Road To Heaven Kings & Michael Tsaousopoulos feat. Antonella - Follow The Night Klemen Slakonja – Putin, Putout Klingande feat. Daylight – Losing U K.Maro - Lets Go Knaan Ft. David Bisbal – Waving Flag Kodaline – All I Want Kokoro – Tasmanian Devil Konoba feat. R.O – On Our Knees Konstantin & Alisia – Ne Si Ti Konstantinos Argiros – Deuteri Fora Konstantinos Argiros - Esena Thelo Konstantinos Argiros – To Simperasma Konstantinos Pantzis & Nikos Souliotis feat. Katerina Naka – Nixtes Sti Mikono Kostas Martakis - Kanenas Den Me Stamata Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou (Loving U) K-Otic - I Surrender Kovacs – My Love Krewella – Alive Krista Siegfrids – Can You See Me? Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Krista Siegfrids – On & Off Kristel Lisberg – Without You Kristian Kostov – Ne Si Za Men Kristina – Jablcko Kristina – Life Is A Game Kwabs – Walk Kwabs – Wrong Or Right Kya – What I Live For Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PonPon Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell – Firestone Kygo ft. Kodaline - Raging Kygo feat. Parson James – Stole The Show Kylie Minogue – All The Lovers Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head Kylie Minogue – Crystallize Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way Kylie Minogue – In My Arms Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan - Especially For You Kyriakos Georgiou – Oso Iparheis L 3LAU feat. Emma Hewitt – Alive Again L Ahwa - Beautiful To Me La Musicalite – Ultima Noche En La Tierra La Rochelle Band – Rocket Man La Rua – Il Sabato Fa Così L'Ab2C feat. Carla Nova – Les Miss Aux Shoopa Choop Lady Gaga - Alejandro Lady Gaga – Applause Lady Gaga – Bad Romance Lady Gaga - Guy Lady Gaga – I'm on The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga – Judas Lady Gaga – Poker Face Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce - Telephone Ladyhawke – Blue Eyes Laila Samuels – Afterglow Laleh – Aldrig Bli Som Forr Laleh - Colors Laleh – Some Die Young Laleh - Stars Align Lali – Boomerang Lalo Project - Listen To Me, Looking At Me Lana Del Rey – Born To Die Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise Lana Del Rey - Ride Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness Lana Del Rey – Young And Beautiful Lanberry – Piatek Lara Fabian – Adagio Lara Fabian - Broken Vow Lara Fabian – Deux Ils Deux Elles Lara Fabian – Je Suis Malade Lara Fabian - Je T'aime Lara Fabian – Mademoiselle Hyde Lara Fabian & Mustafa Cecel - Make Me Yours Tonight Las Ketchup – Asereje Lasgo – Gone Lasgo – Here With Me Lastlings - You Latin Lovers – La Camisa Negra Laura - Supersonic Laura Jansen – Use Somebody Laura Narhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini – It's Not A Goodbye Laura Poldvere – 2020 Laura Welsh – Ghosts Lauren Christy – The Color Of The Night Laurent Wolf - Walk The Line Laurie Darmon – Rupture Lauris Reiniks - Banjo Laura Lazar - Zamestitel Lazmod feat. Na Hyun - Parallel Lines Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong Le Roi Soleil - Etre A La Hauteur Lea Castel – Abimee Ledina Celo - Can You Touch Me Baby Lefa – Rappelle-La Lena – Beat To My Melody Lena – Home Lena - Neon (Lonely People) Lena – Traffic Lights Lena – Wild & Free Lena Katina – Never Forget Lenka - Blue Skies Lenka – The Show Lenny – All My Love Lenny – Lover Leo Rojas – Son Of Ecuador Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love Leona Lewis – Fire Under My Feet Leona Lewis – Happy Leona Lewis - I See You Leonid Rudenko feat Kvinta Nicco – Destination Leonor Andrade – Strong For Too Long Leonora Jakupi – Koha S'na Fale Lepa Brena - Udji Slobodno Les Friction – Who Will Save You Now Leslie Clio – Told You So Letife Soyuoz – Hedef Lexy Panterra – Lit Lidija Bacic – Nasmij Se Sestro Lights - Up We Go Lilit Hovhannisyan – Requiem Lilly Wood & The Prick and Robin Schulz - Prayer In C Lina Mayer – Nothing Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale – Shatter Me Linkin Park - Burn It Down Linkin Park - Final Masquerade Lisa Lois - Silhouette Lisa May - Waters Litesound - Shooting Star Litesound – We Are The Heroes Little Big – Life In The Trash Little Big feat. Tommy Cash - Give Me Your Money Little Mix - Little Me Little Mix – Word Up Liyana – Tyalo Prechish Mi Ljupka Stevic - Delo Loco Hot – Nadlan Lodovica Comello – Non Cadiamo Mai Loic Nottet - Chandelier Loic Nottet – Million Eyes Lolo – Hit And Run London Grammar – Nightcall Loona – Vamos A La Playa Lora - Arde Lora – Ne Impotrivim Lorde – Buzzcut Season Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule The World Lorde - Green Light Lorde - Royals Lorde – Team Lorde – Tennis Court Lorde – Yellow Flicker Beat Lordi – Would You Love A Monsterman Loredana Errore (feat Loredana Berte) – Cattiva Loreen – Everytime Loreen – Heal Loreen – I'm In It With You Loreen – My Heart Is Refusing Me Loreen - Paper Light Loreen – Sober Loreen – We Got The Power Lorenzo Fragola - D'improvviso Lost Frequencies – Are You With Me Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality Louane – Nos Secrets Louisa Johnson - So Good Loukas Giorkas – Den Fantazese Lozano – Bonbona Lozano – Zena Kako Ti LP - Into The Wild LP – Lost On You Luan Santana – Você de Mim Não Sai Luan Santana - Te Vivo Luca Vasta – Cut My Hair Lucie Vondrackova – Zombie LuckyStars & Maniacs DJ s Team & Jelena Dordevic - Opusti Se Lucy - Best Of Me Lucy – Turn Around Luis Fonsi feat. Daddy Yankee – Despacito Lukas Graham – 7 Years Luke Black – Demons Luke Black – D-Generation Luminita Anghel And System – Let Me Try Luminize – Get It Back Luminize – Kill It With Love Luminize – Twilight Luna – Red Bull Lykke Li – I Follow Rivers Lyra – Broken Down M 4Minute – Hate 4Minute – I My Me Mine 4Minute - Love Tension 4Minute – Volume Up M. Pokora – Juste Un Instant M. Pokora – Le Monde M. Pokora – Si Tu Pars M. Pokora & Tal - Envole-Moi M83 - Wait M83 feat. Susanne Sundfor -Oblivion Maala – Touch Maan – Give You All I Got Maarja – Tulilinnud Mabel – My Boy My Town Machine Gun Kelly feat. Camila Cabello - Bad Things Madcon – Beggin Madeline Juno - No Words Madeline Juno – Waldbrand Madilyn Bailey - Wiser Madonna – Ghosttown Madonna – Girl Gone Wild Madonna – Frozen Madonna - Justify My Love Madonna – Living For Love Madonna – The Power Of GoodBye Madonna – Vogue Madonna – You'll See Madredeus – Ao Longe O Mar Magazin – Sijamski Blizanci Magdalena Ena – Placat I Najsilni Magdalena Tul – Jestem Maggie Szabo – Forgive And Forget Magic! – Rude Mahan Moin - Azizami Mahan Moin – Elysium Mahan Moin - Love It Up (Rabababam) Mahanna – Here We Come Maher Zain – For The Rest Of My Life Maher Zain – Love Will Prevail Mahmut Orhan feat. Sena Sener – Feel Main-de-Gloire - Coven Maitre Gims – Brise Maitre Gims – Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes Maja Francis – Last Days Of Dancing Maja Keuc - Close To You Maja Keuc – No One MaJLo feat. Ralph Kaminski – Lights Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley - Powerful Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber & MØ – Cold Water Malak – Wild Summer Hearts Malina - Ne Te Zabravyam Malu – Quiero Malu – Si Estoy Loca Maluma – Carnaval Maluma ft. Eli Palacios - La Temperatura Mana Island – Dots Manche feat. Rale & Dinna – Drive By Manda – Glow Mandy Capristo - Closer MaNga – Parti MaNga – We Could Be The Same Mans Zelmerlow – Brother Oh Brother Mans Zelmerlow – Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlow – Should’ve Gone Home Mans Zelmerlow – Stir It Up Manuel Carrasco – Ya No Mapei - Don't Wait Maraaya – Living Again Maraaya - Lovin' Me Marc Korn feat. Jaicko Lawrence - More Than Enough Marco Carta – Splendida Ostinazione Marco Mengoni – Io Ti Aspetto Marco Mengoni – Solo Marco Mengoni - Ti Ho Voluto Bene Veramente Marcus & Martinus ft. Samantha J – Light It Up Margaret - Cool Me Down Margaret - Wasted Margaret Berger - Apologize Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaret Berger – Scream Margaux Avril – L'air de rien Margaux Avril – Lunatique Maria Gadu – Meu Rio Maria Hazell – Golden Boy Maria Mena – I Always Liked That Maria Mena - I Don't Wanna See You With Her Maria Nadim - Wanna Be Free Mariah Carey – My All Mariam Araqelyan – Henc Ayn Ore Mariana Bandhold - Queen Of Hearts Marie-Mai – Comme Avant Marie-Mai – Conscience Marie-Mai - Encore Une Nuit Mariette – Don't Stop Believing Marija Serifovic – Deo Proslosti Marina And The Diamonds – Forget Marina and The Diamonds - Froot Marina and The Diamonds – I'm a Ruin Marina And The Diamonds – Immortal Marina and The Diamonds – Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds – Teen Idle Marina Kaye – Dancing With The Devil Marina Kaye – Freeze You Out Marina Kaye – Homeless Marina Maximilian - Tango Marina Viskovic – Zamalo Marion Raven – Here I Am Mariska – Sotilaat Marius ft Giulia – Rain Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk Markus Feehily – Butterfly Markus Feehily – Love Is A Drug Markus Feehily - Wash The Pain Away Markus Riva – Fire Markus Riva – Laika Upe Markus Riva – Take Me Down Marlene – I Do This For You Maroon 5 - This love Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha – In The Name Of Love Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa - Scared To Be Lonely Martin Rolinski – Golden Rays Martin Solveig feat. Ina Wroldsen - Places Mary Komasa – Lost Me Masha – Mr. Presley Massari – Real Love Massari feat. Mia Martina - What About The Love Mathieu Canaby – Miss California Matisyahu – One Day Matvey Emerson & Stephen Ridley - I Know You Care Maude Feat. Romy M – A L'attaque Maverick Sabre – Emotion (Ain't Nobody) Maya Berovic – Alkohol Maya Buskila – Noshemet Maya Payne – If Only Maya Vik – Going Insane MBAND - Она вернётся Medina – Afraid Medina - Elsk Mig Medina - Grass Medina – Kl.10 Medina – Nar Intet Er Godt Nok Medina – We Survive Medina – You and I Medina feat. Arash – Doga Doga Medina feat. Svenstrup & Vendelboe – Junkie Meg Myers – Desire Meg Myers – Motel Megan – Sous Ma Peau Meghan Trainor – No Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend - Like I'm Gonna Lose You Mei Finegold - Be Proud Mei Finegold – Same Heart Mei Finegold - Sof Haolam Melanie C – Anymore Melanie Martinez – Pity Party Melanie Martinez – Soap Melisses – I Moni Epilogi Melisses – Eleges Mellina – Minciuna Ma Omoara Men Envy Children – Love Rainy Days Meseda – Пересечение М.I.A. - Bad Girls M.I.A. – Borders M.I.A. – Go Off Mia – Take A Look At Me Now Mia Borisavljevic - Ko Je Gore Prosao Mia Martina – Tu Me Manques Mia Martina feat. Waka Flocka Flame – Beast Michael Buble - Sway Michael Jackson – Give In To Me Michael Jackson - They Don't Realy Care About Us Michalis Hatzigiannis – I Agapi Dinamoni Michel Sardou – Je Vais T'aimer Michel Telo – Ai Se Eu Te Pego Michel Telo - Bara Bara Bere Bere Michelle Nascimento - Desafio No Deserto Midnight Youth - Who Said You're Free Migros – Ensemble Miguel Bose - Encanto Mihaela Marinova - Stapka Napred Mihai Traistariu – Tornero Mihalis Hatzigiannis – Do You Really Wanna Love Miia – Dynasty Mika – Boom Boom Boom Mika – Love Today Mika - Relax Mika - Underwater Mika Newton – Come Out And Play Mika Newton – Dont Dumb Me Down Mikael Gabriel – Helium Mikaela Coco – Used to Know Milan Stankovic – Ovo Je Balkan Milan Stankovic feat. Jala Brat & Buba Corelli - Ego Miley Cyrus – Wrecking Ball Milica Pavlovic - La Fiesta Milky Chance – Stolen Dance Mira Milosavljevic – Jedna Je Mira Miracle Of Sound – The New Black Gold Miri Mesika – Dmaot Miri Milman – More Than A Memory Miriam Bryant - Dragon Miriam Bryant - Last Soul On Earth Miriam Cani – Pergjithmone Miriam Cani – Shiu Im Miriam Cani ft. Alban Skenderaj - Somebody Hurts Mishelle feat. Randi - Only You Miss Li – Aqualung Miss Mary feat. Bitza - Ma joc cu focul Mixalis Xatzigiannis – Par'ta ola dika sou Mixalis Xatzigiannis - Treis Zwes Mntha – Nefelibata MØ – Drum MØ – Final Song MØ - Nights With You MØ – Walk This Way Mobb feat. Kush – Hit Me Moda & Emma – Arrivera Moda feat. Emma – Come In Un Film Mohamed Ali - Rocket Mohombi – In Your Head Mojito Project & Romy feat. Croma Latina – Te Quedas Te Vas Molly – Children Of The Universe Molly Sanden - Freak Molly Sanden – Like No One's Watching Molly Sandén – Phoenix Molly Sanden - Sa Vill Stjärnorna Molly Sanden feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Monarchy – Living Without You Monatik – Кружит Monica Naranjo – Make You Rock Monica Naranjo, Marta Sanchez & La Josa – Hasta El Fin Monika Hoffman – Invisible Monika Lewczuk – #Tam Tam Monika May – Ghost Monrose – What You Don't Know Monstar – Turn It Up Morandi - Angels Morandi Feat. Helene – Save Me Morland – No Firewall Morland – Skin Morten Harket – Brother Moxie Raia – How To Feel Murat Dalkılıc – Bir Guzellik Yapsana Muse – Hysteria Muse – Supremacy Muse – Uprising Mustafa Sandal – Aya benzer Mustafa Sandal – Fikra Mwah! – Gee Gee Gee Mylene Farmer - Appelle Mon Numéro Mylene Farmer – City Of Love Mylene Farmer & Sting – Stolen Car Myra Sky – Hurricane Myrath - Endure The Silence Myriam Fares – Ghamarni Myriam Fares – Nifsi Aoulhalak N 2NE1 – Come Back Home Nabiha – Animals Nabiha – Ask Yourself Nabiha – Bang That Drum Nadia Ali – Rapture Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji - Pressure Nadine Beiler – The secret is love Najoua Belyzel – Gabriel Najoua Belyzel – Luna Najwa – Feed Us Nakita – Second Chances Narcotic Thrust – I Like It Natalia - Boom Natalia Jimenez – Creo en Mi Natalia Kelly – Shine Natalia Nykiel - Pol Kroku Stad Natalia Oreiro - Cuesta Arriba, Cuesta Abajo Natasa Bekvalac feat. DJ Shone - Gram Ljubavi Nathan Goshen – Thinking About It (Let It Go) Naughty Boy ft. Bastille – No One's Here To Sleep Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith – La La La Naviband - Бяжы Nawal El Zoghby – Be Eynak Naya – Min Akous Kanenan Nayer Ft. Pitbull & Mohombi - Suavemente Neda Ukraden – Na Balkanu Nek – Uno Di Questi Giorni Nela Pociskova – Mysterious Boy Nelly Furtado – Manos Al Aire Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right Neon Jungle – London Rain Neon Jungle – Louder Nephew feat. Landsholdet - The Danish Way To Rock Nephew ft Marie Key - Ga Med Dig Nero – Promises Nevena Bozovic – Bal Never Sol feat. Elpida Choir – Nur New Hollow – She Ain't You New Level Empire - The last one Ne-yo – Beautiful monster Nic Billington – Love Bound Nick Jonas – Levels Nick & Simon – Open Je Hart Nickelback - Edge Of A Revolution Nickelback - Feed The Machine Nickelback – How You Remind Me Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day Nickelback – So Sorry Nickelback – When We Stand Together Nicki Minaj – Grand Piano Nicki Minaj – Super Bass Nicki Minaj – Pills N Potions Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young Nicki Minaj feat. Drake – Moment 4 Life Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk - Feet On The Ground Nicky Romero & Stadiumx - Harmony Nico & Vinz – Am I Wrong Nicola Roberts - Beat Of My Drum Nicole Saravakou – Love O' Clock Nicole Scherzinger – Poison Nicole Scherzinger – Try With Me Nicole Scherzinger – Wet Nicoleta Nuca – Amintiri Nicoleta Nuca – Nu Sunt Niello Feat. Janice – Vinden Nigar Jamal – Broken Dreams Nigar Jamal - Crush On You Nigar Jamal ft.Berksan – Herhalde Nightwish – Sleeping Sun Nightwish - The Phantom Of The Opera Nikiforos – Apopse Teleioses Nikiforos – Eroteumenos Eimai NikitA - Водопадом Nikos Ganos - Koita Ti Ekanes Nikos Vertis - Fovame Gia Sena Nikki Ponte - Remembering The Summer Nights Nikos Ganos – I'm In Love Nilsa Hysi – Asaj Nina Kraljic – Samo Nina Kraljic – Zaljuljali Smo Svijet Nina Nesbitt – Chewing Gum Nina Sublatti – Dark Desire Nina Zilli – L'amore E Femmina Nina Zilli – Per sempre Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit No Doubt – Don't Speak No Doubt ft. Busy Signal, Major Lazer - Push And Shove No Frills Twins – Cyclic Cowboy No Wyld – Odyssey Noa & Mira Awad -There Must Be Another Way Noemi – Sono Solo Parole Noep – Rooftop Noize MC – Питерские Крыши Nolwenn Leroy - Moonlight Shadow Nolwenn Leroy – Tri Martolod NoNoNo – Pumpin Blood Noo Phuoc Thinh – Cause I Love You Noonie Bao – Criminal Love Noonie Bao – Reminds Me Nora Istrefi - Dy Shoke Nora Jabri – Berlin Wall nosnow/noalps – Far Into The Night Nouela – The Sound Of Silence Nova Miller – Supernova NRG – Ek Kan Jou Nie Keer Nusa Derenda - Kakor Ptica, Kakor Pesem Nyanda – All My Love O Oana Radu ft. Dr Mako ft. Eli – Tu Oceana – Cry Cry Of Monsters And Men – Crystals Of Monsters And Men – Dirty Paws Of Monsters And Men – Empire Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters And Men – Little Talks Of Monsters And Men – Winter Sound Of Monsters And Men - Wolves Without Teeth Ofra Haza – You Oh Land - Head Up High Oh Land – Renaissance Girls Oh Land – Wolf & I OK Go – I Won't Let You Down Ola – This Could Be Paradise Olta Boka – Anna Olly Murs - Wrapped up Omar Naber – Parfum Omi – Cheerleader One Direction – Steal My Girl OneRepublic – All the Right Moves OneRepublic - Counting Stars OneRepublic – Kids One Ok Rock – Bedroom Warfare One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall Onuka – Misto Onuka – Time Oonagh – Aule Und Yavanna Oonagh - Gaa Oonagh – Orome Oonagh – Silmaril Open Kids - Stop People Oscar Zia – Human Osvaldo Supino – Infinity Otherview – Kane Me Ott Lepland – Kuula Otto Dix – Зверь Otto Knows feat. Lindsey Stirling & Alex Aris - Dying For You Owl Eyes – Closure Ozon - Numai Tu P Pablo Lopez – El Mundo Padelis Padelidis - Ginete Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This Paloma Faith - Trouble With My Baby Paola - Kria Agalia Paola – Poses Fores Paola & Chiara – Vamos A Bailar Paolo Meneguzzi – Musica Parachute Youth - Count To Ten Paris Hilton – Nothing In This World Parov Stelar feat. Claudia Kane - Six Feet Underground Parov Stelar feat. Lilja Bloom – Coco Pastora Soler - Pasa La Vida Pastora Soler - Quedate Conmigo Pastora Soler – Te Despertare Patricia Kaas – Madame Tout Le Monde Patricia Kaas – Mon Mec A Moi Paula Fernandes – Nao Fui Eu Paula Seling – Let Go Paulina Rubio – Boys Will Be Boys Pauline – Drommefanger Paulini – By My Side Pavel Callta – Terapeut Pentatonix - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy Pentatonix – Sing Perfume – Pick Me Up Pete Fox feat. Joey Moe & Jeanette Zeniia - Stjernetegn Petra Kovacevic – Buka, Galama Petra Kovacevic – Nije Katastrofa Petra Frey – Du bist Feuer und Eis Pharrell Williams – Happy Phildel – Afraid Of The Dark Phildel – Storm Song Phildel – Switchblade Philippe Lafontaine – Coeur De Loup Pia Mia – Touch Piersi – Balkanica Pink – Please Don't Leave Me Pink - Sober Pink – Try Pink ft. Nate Ruess – Just Give Me A Reason Piranya – Obsession Pitbull & J Balvin ft. Camila Cabello - Hey Ma Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) Pitbull feat. Marc Antony - Rain Over Me Placebo – Purify Playmen feat. Demy – Fallin Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time Plumb - Hang On PMMP – Lautturi Poets Of The Fall - Carnival Of Rust Poets Of The Fall – Daze Poets Of The Fall – Sleep, Sugar Polina Butorina – Another Life Pollaponk - Enga Fordoma Preslava – Kak Ti Stoi Preslava – Ludata Doyde Pretty Pink feat. ARC - Run Preyah – Vsichki Nashi Mesta Prince Royce - Darte Un Beso Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La Force D'y Croire Princessa Avenue - Never, Never Princessa Avenue – Tear Prinze George – Victor Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me Priyanka Chopra feat. Will.I.Am - In My City PSY - Gangnam Style PSY – Gentleman PSY feat. Snoop Dogg – Hangover PTAF – Boss Ass Bitch Pur:Pur – Искусство Q Queen – The Show Must Go On Quest Pistols Show – Непохожие Quest Pistols Show - Санта Лючия R R3hab & Vinai - How We Party Rachel Platten – Fight Song Rachel Platten – Stand By You Rachel Traets – Holding On Rada Manojlovic feat. Cvija & DJ Vujo – Makarena Rada Saric - Adrenalin Rag’n’Bone Man – Human Raign – Heaven Help Me Rakele – Io Non Lo So Cos'è L'amore Raluka – No Question Ramin Djawadi – Mhysa Rammstein – Du Hust Rammstein – Engel Rammstein - Mein Herz Brennt Randi - Anybody Randi – Ochii Aia Verzi Raphael Gualazzi – Madness Of Love Rashni - Baboushka Rasmus Seebach – I Mine Ojne Rasmus Walter – Lober Rati Durglishvili – Crazy Ray – Bullets Raz Shmueli – Af Ehad Rea Garvey - Wild Love Real O – Мiсяць Rebecca Ferguson – I Hope Reckless Love – Night On Fire RedOne - Don't You Need Somebody Regev Hod – Aba Regev Hod – Ha-Layla Lo Nigmar Reidun Saether – High On Love Reigan – All of the Pieces Rennata – Please Stay Rennata – West Side Story Retro Stefson – Glow Rhodes ft. Birdy – Let It All Go Richard Durand - Always The Sun Richard Orlinski feat. Eva Simons – Heartbeat Ricky Martin - Adios Ricky Martin – Come With Me Ricky Martin – Livin La Vida Loca Ricky Martin - Vida Ricky Martin feat. Maluma – Vente Pa' Ca Ricky Martin feat. Yotuel – La Mordidita Riff Cohen - J'aime Rihanna – American Oxygen Rihanna – Bitch Better Have My Money Rihanna - California King Bed Rihanna – Diamonds Rihanna – Only Girl Rihanna - Russian Rulet Rihanna – S & M Rihanna - Unfaiful Rihanna - We found love Rihanna – Where Have You Been Rihanna feat Jay-Z - Umbrella Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's That Chick Rihanna, Paul McCartney and Kanye West - Four Five Seconds Rita Ora – I Will Never Let You Down Rita Ora feat. Chris Brown - Body On Me Ritarit – Ritari Rivrs – Friend Lover Rixton – Hotel Ceiling Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart Robbie Williams – Feel Robbie Williams – Supreme Robert Pettersson feat. Helena Josefsson - My Own Worst Enemy Robin Schulz & Judge - Show Me Love Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell - Blurred Lines Rochelle – All Night Long Roger Shah feat. Moya Brennan - Morning Star Roh Ji Hoon - A Song For You Roko Band – Imao Si Me Roko Bazika – Sedam Dana Roman Lob – Standing Still Ronde – Run Ronela Hajati – A Do Si Kjo Roniit x Trivecta – Through The Night Ronya – Flame Rose May Alaba – Love Me Right Rose Villain - Get The Fuck Out Of My Pool Roshana Hoss – As I Am Roxette - Listen To Your Heart Roxie Bardo – Bones Roya – Lie Rozhden - Роса Ruelle - Live Like Legends Rui Andrade - Ao Teu Encontro RuPaul – Sissy That Walk Ruth Lorenzo – 99 Ruth Lorenzo – Gigantes Ruth Lorenzo – Love Is Dead Ryan Dolan – Only Love Survives Ryan Star – Stay Awhile Ryder – Ruins Rykka – Movies S 30 Seconds to Mars - Closer To The Edge 30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane S4 ft. HyunA – She Is My Girl Saad Lamjarred – Lm3allem Saara - California Sabrina Carpenter - Smoke And Fire Sada Vidoo – Love Is A Battlefield Sada Vidoo - Outta Space (Long For That Feeling) Safia – Counting Sheep Safia - Paranoia, Ghosts & Other Sounds Safiya – One Blood Safura – Drip Drop Safura - Paradise Sagi Abitbul - Mariko Saiid Sayad - Qataghani - Arman Ba Dil Sakis Rouvas – Hartini zoi Sakis Rouvas – Na M'agapas Sakis Rouvas – This Is Our Night Sam Smith – Stay With Me Sam Smith – Writing's On The Wall Samanta Tīna - I Need A Hero Samantha Jade – Armour Samantha Jade – Firestarter Samantha Jade – Soldier Samantha Jade - What You've Done To Me Samantha Jade feat. Cyrus - Hurt Anymore Samaris – Goda Tungl Samir ft Elnur – Day After day Samira Said - Mazal Samsaya – Good With The Bad Sanam - Ishtyle Sander van Doorn feat. Carol Lee – Love Is Darkness Sandra Afrika feat. Costi - Devojka Tvog Druga Sandra Elizabeth Mae – Demon Sandra Lyng – Play My Drum Sandra N - Liar Sandra N - Obsession Sandra N feat. Blazon – Tu Esti Norocul Sandra Nurmsalu – Manguroom Sandra Van Nieuwland - Hunter Sanja Dimitrijevic – La fiesta Sanna Nielsen – Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen – Undo Sanni feat. Tippa-T - Pojat Santa Cruz – We Are The Ones To Fall Sara Ramirez – The Story Sara Sangfelt – Tattoo Sara Serena – Asylum Sara Serena – Duele Decir Adios Sarah Blasko – All I Want Sarah Brightman - The Phantom Of The Opera Sarah Connor – From Sarah With Love Sarah Riani – Comme Toi Saraha – Shemeji Saron – I Gave You My Life Sasha – Sur Mon Etoile Sasha Holiday – Chameleon Scoreboard – Apollos Hester Songified Scorpions – Still Loving You Scorpions - Wind Of Change Sea Wolf – You're A Wolf Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan Sebalter – Shadows Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload Secret Garden - Sleepsong Seeb feat. Neev – Breathe Seeya – Popito Chocolata Seinabo Sey – Pistols At Dawn Selena Gomez – Good For You Selena Gomez - I Love You Like A Love Song Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants Celeste Buckingham – I'm Not Sorry September - La La La September – Party In My Head September – Ricochet Sertab Erener – Here I Am Sevdaliza - That Other Girl Severina – Alcatraz Severina – Calimero Severina – Hurem Severina - Kao Severina – Sekunde Severina feat. Jala Brat - Otrove Severina & Uciteljice – Generale Shaefri - Rabbit Hole Shahzoda – Mon Cheri Shahzoda – Tilaiman Shahzoda – Yurak Shakira - Dare (La, la, la) Shakira – Empire Shakira- She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka Shakira - Wherever Whenever Shakira ft Rihanna - Can’t Remember To Forget You Shania Twain – Ka-Ching Shankar Smile feat. Laxmi Nepali - Selfie Sharam feat. Daniel Bedingfield – The One Sharon Doorson – Electrify Sharon Doorson - Golden Trophy Shawn Hook – Sound Of Your Heart Shawn Mendes – Add It Up Shawn Mendes – Life Of The Party Shawn Mendes – Stitches Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - I Know What You Did Last Summer Shaya – Eukola Shaya – Love Me Shaya & Dino – I Wonder Shayne Ward – No Promises Shelter feat. Frankmusik – With U Sheppard – A Grade Playa Sherpa – Animal Shiri Maimon – Ahava Ktana Shontelle – Impossible Shreya Ghoshal & Osman Mir - Nagada Sang Dhol Shy'm – En Apesanteur Shy'm – Et Alors Shy'm – Il Faut Vivre Shy'm – La Malice Shy'm feat. Kid Ink - Mayday Sia - Big Girls Cry Sia – Breathe Me Sia – California Dreamin Sia – Chandelier Sia - Elastic Heart Sia – Fire Meet Gasoline Sia – Loved Me Back To Life Siddharta – My Dice Sigma feat. Birdy - Find Me Sigma feat. Rita Ora – Coming Home Sigrid - Don't Kill My Vibe Silva Gunbardhi ft. Mandi ft. Dafi - Te Ka Lali Shpirt Simona Poposka – Znam Deka Lazes Simonetta Spiri, Greta, Verdiana, Roberta Pompa – L'origine Simple Plan - Perfect Sindy – S'envoler Sinead O`Connor - Tears From The Moon Sinplus – Tieniti Forte Sinplus – Up To Me Siri Nilsen – Passasjer Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho – Mi Togh Indz Menak Sirusho – Qele Qele Sirusho – Where Were You Sirusho Ft. Boaz Mauda & Jelena Tomasevic – Time To Pray SirVive – Kez A Kezben Sisarke – U Ranama Skillet – Comatose Skillet - Feel Invincible Skillet – Not Gonna Die Skillet – Whispers In The Dark Skott - Glitter & Gloss Skrillex & Diplo feat. Justin Bieber - Where Are U Now Skylar Grey – I Know You Skylar Grey – Words Sleepthief ft. Phildel – Dust & Cloud Slider & Magnit feat. Radio Killer - Sunwaves Slim Burna – The Orphan Smiley - Insomnii Snowflake – My Mission is You Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Sofi Mkheyan – Hamadzayn Em Softengine - The Sirens Soluna Samay – L.O.V.E Soma Manuchar – Janie Sona & Kevin McCoy - Do What You Do Sonique – Sky Sonya Kay – Обними Меня Soolo – Sieben Milliarden Sophia Somajo – Klein Blue Sophy Rose - Powerless Sorana - Pijamale Soraya – Long Time Space Girls – Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stan – Me Stenahori Stan – Paixnidia Erotika Starley - Call On Me Steed Lord – 123, If You Want Me Steed Lord – Curtain Call Steele – Follow Stefani Pavlovic – Bicu Jaka Stefanie Heinzmann – In The End Stefanie Heinzmann – On Fire Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stella Mwangi – Haba Haba Stephane & 3G – We Don't Wanna Put In Stephen – Crossfire Stevie McCrorie - My Heart Never Lies Stine Bramsen – Cavalry Stine Bramsen – Karma Town Stine Hjelm – Fallen Sting feat. Cheb Mami - Desert rose Stromae – Papaoutai Stromae, Lorde, Pusha T, Q-Tip, Haim – Meltdown Suadiye – Askca Sum 41 - Still Waiting Sum 41 – With Me Sumera – I See You Sumera – Wolf Sunrise Avenue – Fairytale Gone Bad Sukhwinder Singh, Satya Hinduja & Robert Bob Omulo - Fashion Ka Hai Yeh Jalwa Superfly - Beautiful Susana feat. Omnia and The Blizzard – Closer Susanne Sundfor – Fade Away Suzana Gavazova - Samo Ti Swanky Tunes feat. Christian Burns - Skin & Bones Sweet California – Comprende (It's Over) Sweet California – This Is The Life Sylver – Forgiven Sylvia Erla - Gone Sylvia Yacoub – The End Sylwia Grzeszczak - Karuzela Sylwia Grzeszczak – Ksiezniczka Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy Sylwia Grzeszczak – Sen O Przyszlosci Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Co z nami będzie Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace - Kiedy Tylko Spojrze Syron – Talkin Crazy System Of A Down – Lonely Day System Of A Down – Chop Suey T Tabu - Nabiralka Zvezd Taeyeon - Why T-ara & Chopsticks Brothers – Little Apple Teeyang - Eyes, Nose, Lips Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue – Higher Tal - Are We Awake Tal - Des Fleurs Et Des Flammes Tal – Le Passe Tal – Le Sens De La Vie Tal – Marcher Au Soleil Tal – Pas Toi Tal – Rien N'est Parfait Talos – In Time Tamta – Unloved Tamta ft. Ghali - Gennithika Gia Sena Tania Breazou - O Kosmos Mou Tanja – Amazing Tanja – Forevermore Tarkan – Kuzu Kuzu Tarkan – Op Taryn Southern – Keep It In Your Pants Tasha G – Away Tasha G – Something's Wrong Tatyana - Bivsha Za Seks Taylor Swift – Blank Space Taylor Swift - Shake It Off Taylor Swift – Style Taymir – Sometime TeeJay ft. Lola Rae - Work Tegan And Sara – Closer Tei Shi - Keep Running Teo – Cheescake Thalia – Amar Sin Ser Amada Thanos Petrelis feat. Xristina Miliou - Pes Mou The Afters – Live On Forever The Beatles – Yellow Submarine The Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway The Chainsmokers feat. Siren – Kanye The Chemical Brothers ft. Beck - Wide Open The Common Linnets - Calm After The Storm The Common Linnets - Give Me a Reason The Cranberries – Zombie The Disco Boys – Around The World The Ditch – Crash The Dø – Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy The Dumplings – Kocham Byc Z Toba The Erised – Even If The Girl And The Dreamcatcher - Glowing In The Dark The Gossip – Heavy Cross The Hardkiss – Babylon The Hardkiss - Blues The Hardkiss – Helpless The Hardkiss – Make-Up The Hardkiss – Organ The Hardkiss – Perfection The Hardkiss – Rain The Hardkiss – Shadows Of Time The Hardkiss – Stones The Hardkiss feat. Kazaky - Strange Moves The Jigits – В эту ночь The Killers - Mr. Brightside The Lovebugs feat. Lene Marlin – Avalon The Magician feat. Brayton Bowman - Shy The Models – Eurobabe The Naked And Famous - Young Blood The Parakit feat. Alden Jacob - Save Me The Parakit feat. Alden Jacob - When I Hold You The Presets – Goodbye Future The Prodigy - No good The Pussycat Dolls – I Hate This Part The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg - Buttons The Rasmus – Livin in a world without you The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Script – Breakeven The Script – Superheroes The Script ft. Will.I.Am – Hall of Fame The Storm - Lost In The Fire The Suturdays – Not Giving Up The Suturdays – What About Us The Ultras & Ha-Koma Ha-Tshiit – Tluya Ba-Avir The Veronicas - 4Ever The Veronicas - In My Blood The Veronicas - Lolita The Veronicas – On Your Side The Veronicas - Untouched The Veronicas - You Ruin Me The Wanted - Chasing The Sun The Wanted – Warzone The Weeknd – I Can't Feel My Face The Weeknd – Often The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk – Starboy The Wintyr - This Water The Young Professionals - Be With You Tonight The Young Professionals ft. Anna F. - All Of It But Me Thea - Eho Thea feat. Pancho DNK - Rushevini Thea & The Wild - Ropes Thembeka Mnguni – Brave Theory Of A Deadman – Angel Theory of a Deadman - Bitch Came Back Thomai Apergi – Keep Your Head Up High Thomas Bergersen feat. Merethe Soltvedt - Children Of The Sun Thomas Jack feat. Nico & Vinz – Rivers Thorsteinn Einarsson – Leya Thousand Foot Krutch - Be Somebody Thousand Foot Krutch – Fly On The Wall Three Days Grace – Chalk Outline Tibor Kocsis – Miracle Tigerlily ft. Meghan Kabir - Paradise Tim Schou – Novocaine Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize Timo Maas ft. Brian Molko – First Day Timoteij – Het Tina - Si Sam Tina Turner - Simply The Best Tina Vukov – Na Rubu Tinashe feat. Chris Brown - Player Tini – Born To Shine Tini - Great Escape TinkaBelle - The Man I Need Tinkara Kovac – Round And Round Tito El Bambino feat. Nicky Jam – Adicto A Tus Redes Tokio Hotel - Run, Run, Run Tolvai Reni – Latomas Tom Boxer feat Antonia – Morena Tom Chaplin - Hardened Heart Tom Dice – Me And My Guitar Tom Jones – Delilah Tom Odell – Wrong Crowd Tommee Profitt & Brooke Griffith – Oceans Tone Damli - Winner Of A Losing Game Tonight Alive – Wasting Away Tony Maiello - Chi Ha Inventato I Sentimenti Tooji – Packin' Guns Tooji - Rebels Tooji – Say Yeah Tooji – Stay Tooji – The Father Project Torul – All Tose Proeski – Boze, Cuvaj Ja Od Zlo Toth Gabi – Ez Vagyok En Tove Lo – Cool Girl Tove Lo - Not On Drugs Tove Lo – Out Of Mind Tove Lo - Talking Body Tove Lo – Timebomb TP4Y – Blush Transylvania Damn Fun – Temero Trixie Whitley - Breathe You In My Dreams Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill Troye Sivan – Youth Twenty One Pilots – Stressed Out Tyler Shaw – House Of Cards Tzlil – Oh My Love U U2 – Song For Someone Udo Jurgens - Sag Ihr, Ich Lass Sie Gruben Ulrika – Animal Ultrabeat Vs Darren Styles – Discolights Una Healy feat. Sam Palladio - Stay My Love Unheilig – Winterland Unicq – Put It On V Vaido Neigaus - Koigest Loobunud Valentina Monetta – L'amore Verra Vandroya - Why Should We Say Goodbye Vangelis Kakouriotis - Xriso Fili Vanilla Ninja – Blue Tattoo Vanilla Ninja - Don`t Go Too Fast Vanilla Ninja - Liar Vanillaz & Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini - Back 2 Life Vance Joy – Riptide Vanessa Elisha – Out Of Time Vaya Con Dios – Nah Neh Nah Velvet – Friendly Fire Velvet – Mi Amore Venior – Sugar Rush Vera Blue - Private Veridia - Still Breathing Veronika Vesper – Suffocate Vesa Luma – 24 Ore Vesala - Ei Pystyny Hengittaa Vesala – Tequila Vesna Cesarevic - Ne Gledaj U Mene VIA-Летта – Канчита Vicetone ft. Kat Nestel – No Way Out Vida Sophia - Capella Viki Miljkovic & Dado Polumenta – Samo Namigni Viktorija Loba – Opium Viky Red – If You Ever Feel Vilija Mataciunaite – Attention Vincent Niclo – Divino Vincent Niclo feat. Anggun - Pour Une Fois Vintage.beat – Привычка расставаться Vishal Dadlani - Brothers Anthem Vita Chambers – Fix You Vivienne Mort – Пташечка Vlaho – Home VIXX – Error W Walk Off The Earth – Rule the World Walking On Cars – Speeding Cars Wang Rong Rollin – Chick Chick Wanting – You Exist In My Song Westlife – My Love Who See – Igranka Will.I.Am feat. Eva Simons - This Is Love Willy William – Ego Winny Puhh - Meiecundimees Uks Korsakov Laks Eile Latti Wisin ft. Jennifer Lopez & Ricky Martin – Adrenalina Wisin feat. Ricky Martin - Que Se Sienta El Deseo Within Temptation - A Shot In The Dark Within Temptation – Angels Within Temptation - Frozen Within Temptation – Memories Within Temptation – Say My Name Within Temptation - Stand My Ground Within Temptation – The Howling Within Temptation feat. Dave Pirner - Whole World Is Watching Within Temptation feat. Tarja - Paradise (What About Us?) Within Temptation ft. Xzibit – And We Run Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - I See You Again Woodkid – I Love You Woodkid – Land Of All X Xov - Don't Talk To Me Xov – Lucifer Xuso Jones - Todo Lo Que Tengo Xuso Jones – Victorious Y Yall ft. Gabriela Richardson – Hundred Miles Yaya – Bad Girls Years & Years – Eyes Shut Years & Years – King Years & Years – Meteorite Years & Years - Take Shelter Years & Years ft. Tove Lo - Desire Yellow Claw ft. Rochelle - Shotgun Yellow Claw feat. Yade Lauren – Love & War Yemi Alade - Ghen Ghen Love Ylvis - The Fox Yohanna – Is It True Yohanna feat. Rok – Find A Better Man Younotus & Fahrenhaidt - Enjoy The Silence Yul – Gloria Yuridia – Te Equivocaste Z Zack Knight ft. Juvey & Erlando - Superhuman Lovers Zaeden ft. Cimo Frankel - City Of The Lonely Hearts Zaho – Divises Zaho feat. MHD - Laissez Les Kouma Zakkum - Ben Ne Yangınlar Gordum Zana – Nas Asas De Sorte Zara Larsson – Lush Life Zara Larsson – Uncover Zayn – Pillowtalk Zaz – Je Veux Zdob Si Zdub – Видели ночь Zedd & Alessia Cara - Stay Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night Zeljko Joksimovic – Nije Ljubav Stvar Zella Day — Hypnotic Zella Day – Sacrifice Zella Day - Sweet Ophelia Zendaya – Neverland Zero Assoluto - Di Me E Di Te Zoe – Adieu Zseda – Hetkoznapi Mennyorszag Zuzana Smatanova – Horou РУССКИЙ АЛФАВИТ: А Алекс Луна – Свет Луны Александр Панайотов – Непобедимый Александр Понамарев - Я люблю тільки тебе Александр Рыбак – Suomi Александр Рыбак – Небеса Европы Александр Рыбак – Стрела Амура Александр Рыбак – Супергерой Александр Рыбак – Ты Достала меня Алеся Висич – Не отдам Алёна Высотская - Я не болею тобой Алёна Ланская – Rhythm Of Love Алёна Ланская – Solayoh Алиби ft.Lou Bega - Bachata Алла Пугачёва - Монолог Алла Пугачёва - Я пою Алсу Абельханова - Якын дусларым Альбина Джанабаева – Надоели Андрей Grizz-lee - Эта музыка Анжелика Агурбаш - Почему? Анжелика Агурбаш - Я Буду Жить Для Тебя Анжелика Варум - Сумашедшая Ани Лорак – Без тебя Ани Лорак – Для тебя Ани Лорак – Корабли Ани Лорак – Медленно Ани Лорак - Оранжевые сны Ани Лорак - Птица Ани Лорак – Солнце Ани Лорак и Валерий Меладзе - Верни мне мою любовь Анита Цой – Молитва Анна Кошмал – Вальс Анна Семенович – Я За Тобой Антитіла – Бери своє Антон Макарский – Прощай, любовь Арина Домски – Ti Amero А-Студио – Джулия А-Студио – Улетаю А-Студио ft. Tomas Nevergreen - Falling For You Б Би 2 feat Т Гвердцители- Безвоздушная тревога Бумбокс – Вахтёрам Бурановские Бабушки – Айшон Бурито – Мама Бьянка – Алле Танзен Бьянка – Музыка Бьянка – Ногами Руками В Валерий Меладзе – Белые птицы Валерий Меладзе - Иностранец Валерий Меладзе - Переменится ветер Валерий Меладзе и Анастасия Приходько - Безответно Вера Брежнева - Любовь спасет мир Вера Брежнева – Мамочка Верка Сердючка – Dancing Lasha Tumbai ВиаГра – Кто ты мне? ВиаГра – Обмани, но останься ВиаГра - Перемирие ВиаГра – Поцелуи ВиаГра – Стоп, Стоп, Стоп ВиаГра – Это было прекрасно ВиаГра и Валерий Меладзе – Притяженья больше нет Винтаж - Деревья Винтаж ft . DJ Smash – Москва Винтаж и M.E.G. & N.E.R.A.K. - Я Верю В Любовь Г Гайтана – Щастя є Город 312 - Отпусти Город 312 и Баста – Обернись Горячий Шоколад – Береги Грибы - Тает Лёд Григорий Лепс – До станции зима Григорий Лепс – У берез и сосен Григорий Лепс и Ани Лорак – Зеркала Д Дакота – Полчеловека Дакота - Спички Дана Соколова – Разведи небо Джиган и Таня Терешина - Встреча Диана Гурцкая – Тебя теряю Дима Билан – Не молчи Дина Гарипова - What If Дмитрий Колдун – Work your magic Дмитрий Колдун – Облака-Бродяги Е Евгений Гришковец feat. Brainstorm - На заре Егор Крид - Заведи мой пульс Елена Темникова - Импульсы Елена Темникова – Ревность Елена Темникова feat. Natan - Наверно Елена Терлеева – Солнце Ё Ёлка - Праздник к нам приходит Ёлка – Прованс Ж Жанар Дугалова – Iзiн Kорем Жанна Фриске – А на море белый песок З Загасан Ширээт Танга – Эки Аттар Земфира – Жить в твоей голове Земфира – Мы разбиваемся Злата Огневич – Gravity Злата Огневич – Magic story Злата Огневич – One Day Злата Огневич – Pray For Ukraine И Игорь Николаев – Выпьем за любовь Игорь Николаев и Наташа Королёва - Дельфин и Русалка Индира Едильбаева – Жарыгым Индира Елемес – Ансатпа Ионел Истрати – Люблю тебя Ирина Билык – Побегу по радуге Ирина Дубцова feat. DJ Leonid Rudenko - Вспоминать К Клава Кока – Не отпускай Король и Шут - Кукла колдуна Краски - Он не знает ничего Ксана Сергиенко – Отпусти Л Лара Фабиан и Игорь Крутой - Любовь, похожая на сон Лайма Вайкуле – Пусть говорят Лаурита - Новое поколение Лаурита - Просто Лашын тобы - Жаса туган жер Ленинград – Сиськи Ленинград – Экспонат Линда - Ворона Лолита – На Титанике Лолита – Я Луина – Луна Луна – Грустный дэнс Луна – Пули М Макка Межиева – Шийла Мох Макс Барских – Небо Макс Барских – Подруга-Ночь Макс Барских – Хочу танцевать Макс Корж – Жить В Кайф Максим Фадеев – Breach The Line Мари Краймбрери – Давай Навсегда Мгер – Айастан Мгер – Кто мне заменит тебя Мерри Поппинс - Картинки Мила Нитич – Каюсь Мот и Бьянка – Абсолютно всё Моя Мишель - Настя Мэй Дэй – Мой парень Bi Н Наргиз – Нежность Наргиз - Я не верю тебе Наргиз – Я не твоя Наргиз – The Show Must Go On Наргиз feat. Максим Фадеев – Вдвоём Натали - О Боже, какой мужчина Наталья Орейро – Я умираю от любви Наталья Подольская – Поздно Неангелы – По клеточкам Неангелы – Серёжа Неангелы и Dana International - I Need Your Love Нуки - Реальность Нюша – Где ты, там я О Олег Винник - Вовчиця Олег Майами - Прощай, моя любовь Ольга Бузова – Привыкаю Оля Полякова - Russian Style Оля Полякова - Любовь-Морковь Оскар - Между мной и тобой П Пётр Елфимов - Eyes That Never Lie Пикник – Кукла с человеческим лицом Полина Гагарина – Кукушка Полина Гагарина – Нет Полина Гагарина и Ирина Дубцова – Кому? Зачем? Потап и Настя – Все пучком Потап и Настя - У мамы Пропаганда – Жаль Р Ранетки – Она одна Регина Тодоренко – Hearts Beating С Санта Димопулос – When We Move Саша Спилберг – Твоя Тень Света – Ты не мой Светлана Лобода - 40 градусов Светлана Лобода - Город под запретом Светлана Лобода – Не Нужна Светлана Лобода – Пора домой Севара – Там нет меня Серебро - Дыши Серебро – Мало Тебя Серебро – Отпусти меня Серебро – Перепутала Серебро – Я тебя не отдам Сергей Лазарев - В Самое Сердце Сергей Лазарев - Зачем придумали любовь Сестры Толмачевы – Shine Слава – Шлюха Согдиана – Вспоминай Меня Согдиана - Подожди Согдиана – Птица Без Крыла София Ротару – Прости София Ротару – Я ж его любила Сюзанна Абдулла – Halo Сюзанна Абдулла – Крошки в одеяле Т Таисия Повалий – Три зимы Тату – All About Us Тату – All The Things She Said (Я сошла с ума) Тату - Friend Or Foe Тату – Нас Не Догонят Татьяна Котова – Я буду сильней Текила - На Восток Тимати feat. Рекорд Оркестр – Баклажан Тимур Родригез – Heroes Тина Кароль – Жизнь продолжается Тина Кароль – Помню Тина Кароль – Я Скажу Да Топлес – Переферия У Ф Федор Добронравов - Там где клён шумит Х Ханна – Мама, я влюбилась Ханна – Омар Хайям Христина Соловій –Тримай Ц Ч Чили – Сердце Ш Шура – Воздушные шары Шахрукх Кхан – Kal Ho Naa Ho Щ Э Эдгар Темиров – Занесло Эдуард Романюта – Берега Ю Юлианна Караулова – Разбитая любовь Юлианна Караулова – Ты не такой Юлия Думанская – Пробач Юлия Паршута - Cut Me Open Юлия Савичева – Прости Я